Sweater
by blackm00n5
Summary: Amu's jacket is stolen and she has to walk home in a snowstorm. Ikuto meets her along the way and fluff insues.


**A/N HELLO Just a story to prove I didn't, like, die or anything. It's all good. XD So, yeah. My friend got me into Shugo Chara! and I had to write something. I actually wrote this a few weeks ago, just been too lazy to actually upload it. XD**

**DISCLAIMER~ If I owned Shugo Chara! Ikuto and Amu would've been making out by episode 26.**

Amu jogged steadily, her head bowed against the rough, snow filled wind. She wrapped her arms more tightly around herself, trying to shield herself from the cold. She happened to be running through the park at the moment and within a half hour she'd be stuck in a blizzard.

"Perfect day for my jacket to be stolen." She muttered angrily.

"Hey dummy!" a familiar voice called. Already annoyed, she spun around to see an upside down face a few mere inches in front of her. Yelping in surprise, she fell back.

With a smirk on his face, Ikuto dropped out of the tree. The ever present cat tail and ears twitched slightly in the cold. Stuffing one hand into his pocket, the teenage boy went to help her up, the smirk still carved onto his face. Reluctantly, she grabbed his outstretched hand and he pulled her up to her feet.

"you're gonna' catch a cold. Where's your jacket?" He asked, now staring at the shivering girl.

"some, someone stole it-t." she answered, her words coated with venom.

The pink haired girl turned to walk away when she felt a warm, welcoming cloth draped over her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Ikuto had taken off his sweater and given it to her to wear. A deep blush formed on her face and she began to put it on properly. She stopped before she zipped it.

"but," She began. He gave her a sideways glance, letting her know he was listening. "But won't you get cold?" With another smirk, he shook his head.

"Nah, I still have two shirts." he looked up towards the sky as she zipped it up and pulled the hood over her head.

"It's pretty late, do you want me to walk you home?" Ikuto asked, the smirk disappearing.

Amu, still blushing slightly, abruptly turned away and crossed her arms. Ran, inside the little bag, sighed and quietly complained about Amu hiding her girly side. With a huff, Amu furrowed her eyebrows.

" I don't need a babysitter." She demanded, surprised that she needed to force the annoyed tone.

Before the cat-like boy could notice her newly forming blush, Amu started walking away. The young teen heard his gentle footsteps in the soft snow behind her. She tried to ignore them but they just kept getting closer and closer until he was right beside her.

"_need_ and _want_ are two different things." he quietly said to her, keeping the pink haired girls pace.

"Perve." She mumbled half-heartedly.

The two continued walking in silence. It was comfortable, welcoming even. The wind continued to whip around them, blowing Ikuto's hair into his face. Amu snuggled more into the sweater, pulling it tighter around herself. It was warm and comfortable and it smelt like him. She kind of liked it.

'Whoa, wait!' She thought. 'I did NOT just think that!' she demanded in her head. His voice arouse her from her thoughts.

"A bit infatuated with my stuff are we?" He playfully teased, noticing her cuddle more into the sweater.

"No! I'm just still a bit cold is all. Idiot." She snapped, earning a chuckle from the boy beside her and another blush on her own face.

Amu could see Ikuto shivering from the corner of her eye, making her feel even more guilty. She wanted to keep him warm as well as herself. She just didn't know how. Ran, being the helpful little Chara she is, decided she would help. With Ran's little push, Amu threw her arms around the older boy's waist. He stopped short and looked down at her.

"Amu-chan, what are you doing?" He asked, feeling his face heat up a bit. He could've sworn her heard Yoru laughing from somewhere behind him.

"You were shivering. And I felt guilty that I took your sweater." she explained, her face buried in his chest, "Conserving body heat? Ya'know, now both of us can be warm."

Ikuto awkwardly put his arms around the smaller girl. Yes, they did walk a little slower but they were warmer. Amu sighed slightly, though weather it was from happiness or annoyance, the cat eared boy couldn't be sure.

"Tadase-san would kill me if he saw this." Amu mumbled a bit, a laugh in her voice. Ikuto picked her up and carried her up her stairs.

"Your little kiddy king would kill _me_ if he saw this." with yet another smirk, Ikuto kissed Amu's cheek.

As Ikuto pulled back, Amu's parent's opened the door. He politely nodded to them, then promptly walked down the steps. After a moment or two, Amu took a few steps forward, one hand clutched over her heart.

"Wait, Ikuto, your sweater!" She called.

"Keep it." He answered over his shoulder, disappearing into the snow.

With a small sigh, she shook her head. Walking into her house, she ignored her parents' chorused 'who's that?' and 'when'd you get a boyfriend?' finally managing to push past her parents, she made her way into her room. Quickly, she tossed the sweater into the dryer and started her shower. Changing into her pajama's in the bathroom, she dried her hair. Stopping by the dryer, she pulled out Ikuto's sweater and put it on. Now feeling fully dressed, she curled up into bed, unaware of the blue eyed, blue haired boy watching from her balcony.

**Blackie~ WASN'T THAT SO KAWAII?**

**Ikuto~ I should've kissed her full on the lips.**

**Amu~ Ikuto!**

**Blackie~ shut up you guys. ANYWAY, review if you want, don't review if you don't want to.**

**Ikuto~ Flames shall be used to ignite a fiery passion within my dull friend.**

**Amu~ IKUTO YOU PERVERT!**


End file.
